


A Dance of Renewed Passion

by KwIl



Series: Commissions [21]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Cum Swallowing, Dancing, F/M, Love Confessions, Reunion Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29951244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KwIl/pseuds/KwIl
Summary: Ninian and Eliwood reunite in Askr. Though they look like a gentle couple on the surface, their first night back together is anything but ordinary, but that's exactly how they like it.
Relationships: Eliwood/Ninian (Fire Emblem)
Series: Commissions [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917496
Kudos: 9





	A Dance of Renewed Passion

Eliwood had found an interesting hobby during his time in Askr. Though he was a capable fighter, one of Askr’s strongest, in fact, he always made time for this peculiar pastime of his. 

Sometimes, the summoner of Askr, Kiran, would call forth new heroes frequently. Sometimes, it would take a while before he summoned again, resulting in a good amount of time passing before new heroes arrived in this wonderfully strange realm. Though this wait was sometimes frustrating, Eliwood always made sure to make himself present whenever heroes were being summoned.

Though he was not familiar with many that entered the world through summoning, he would sometimes see familiar faces that brought smiles to his face. He remembered being especially ecstatic when his son Roy, now fully grown up, made his way into Askr. It was certainly bizarre to see his son at almost the same age as himself, but he was overjoyed either way. His Roy was still a young child, after all. Though he greatly missed his son, seeing what he would grow up to be soothed that worry. He was going to be strong. 

Lyn and Hector made their way to Askr shortly afterward, shortening the list of people he wanted to see enter this world by a dramatic amount. He continued to see many more familiar faces for some time, but there was still one final person he wanted to see more than anyone else… yet they refused to show up. 

But Eliwood knew he had to be patient. Patience had rewarded him with the arrival of his son, after all; now he just had to wait for the boy’s mother to arrive.

It took countless months, but he finally saw her silhouette emerge from the light of the summoning stone. 

He didn’t need to see her recognizable turquoise hair or attire to know it was her; Eliwood just _knew_. It snapped him out of his sleepy state immediately, but his body would not move. It was infuriating! He wanted to see her-- badly, in fact!

...but he was uncharacteristically nervous. He had waited so long, yet had not thought about what he wanted to say. His lack of sleep surely didn’t help either; he had come back from battle late, and Kiran had decided to summon early. Despite being exhausted, he was more than happy he got up to witness this wonderful moment he had dreamt constantly about.

“I am Ninian—quite simply, a traveling performer, glad to put on a show. It's nothing much, really,” the woman of his life introduced herself.

“Welcome to Askr!” Sharena enthusiastically welcomed Ninian to this strange new land. “My name is Sharena! I hope we can be friends!”

“Ah, thank you, I would like-” she started to respond, but her wandering eyes caught something she didn’t expect to see.

Ninian did not know where she was, but she could tell from the auras of those around her that there was no need for alarm. However, she had discovered a presence she wasn’t expecting at all, for it was a familiar one. It comforted her lingering nerves immediately… only for them to reappear just as swiftly as she properly processed who she was exactly seeing. Sharena tilted her head, wondering why the girl had cut herself off… and why she looked both so relieved, yet so sad.

“...Lord... Eliwood…?” she spoke quietly, as if in a hypnotized state. Ignoring the Summoner and the members of royalty around her, she made her way over to the man sitting down. Their eyes met, and they read completely different emotions in them. 

Eliwood saw equal confusion and happiness in her eyes. She had been whisked away to this brand new world, yet she was delighted to see a face she knew very well. For a split second, he swore he could see sadness twinkling in those beautiful eyes of her, but he discarded them as a trick of the mind.

Ninian did not see anything remotely close to what he was seeing. She saw a man physically and mentally exhausted. He was covered in scars, and he had aged a little too. It was not hard to figure out that this wasn’t her Eliwood, but rather one from a few years in the future. Although he looked a little broken, simply seeing her was slowly soothing his soul. 

“Hey… Ninian?” Sharena called out to her, but a firm hand on her shoulder stopped her from chasing after the new arrival. She turned her head and saw Alfonse lightly shake his head.

“It seems the two know each other,” Alfonse spoke quietly to his sister. Usually, the Askran royalty would explain everything to new arrivals, but occasionally there would be somebody more suited for the task present. This was one such scenario. “Let Eliwood fill her in, okay?”

“That was our last summon of the day too,” Kiran informed the two siblings. “Let’s leave these two be, shall we?”

The group of three promptly left the summoning grounds. Both Eliwood and Ninian were thankful for the privacy, for there was so much they wanted to say to each other.

Ninian knelt down, pulling Eliwood’s head into her neck. She subsequently wrapped her hands around him, pulling even him closer. Her body was warm. Familiar too, even if he could tell she was a little shaky. Regardless, this was what he had been waiting for. This was what he missed so, so much. “You are... very tired, Lord Eliwood.”

“Askr demands a lot,” he tried to play it off as no big deal, but he soon regretted his words as soon as he said them. Ninian wasn’t going to fall for such an obvious lie; he should have known better than to think about lying to her. He just didn’t want her to worry about him. 

“I see…” she seemed understandably unconvinced, but she made no effort to find out more information. She simply held him for a few minutes, the two not communicating verbally with each other during that time. Both knew that endless questions were spiraling out of control in the other’s mind, but Ninian knew that Eliwood needed this comfort, and he knew he wasn’t ever going to reject it. 

When she finally released her hold on him, he felt that familiar loneliness creep up his spine. Fortunately, seeing her smile at him once again lifted his spirits. He had missed that smile, though he was still confused why she had retreated from him. 

“...Ninian?” he was a little perplexed. What was going through her mind?

“Lord Eliwood, please, let me heal you,” she offered. “I... do not want to see you like this, especially knowing I can help.”

Although he had waited for so long for Ninian to arrive, there was still one fear persisting even now. It was difficult to disperse it, even as her voice echoed through his mind. 

This wasn’t _his_ Ninian. Just like how all those familiar faces from Elibe weren’t truly the people he knew. Every single individual came from their own unique world, even if the vast majority of them took similar paths. Fortunately, in cases like his relationship with his son, this fact did not negatively impact things at all. 

However, he worried that things would be different with Ninian.

They were lovers, but would she still see it that way once she realized that this wasn’t her Eliwood she was speaking to? He was worried he would feel off himself, but he was thankful that her appearance and mannerisms hadn’t changed… at least at first glance; either way, it was close enough for him to mostly forget about the hard truth that mangled at his mind. It was annoying that it was still persistent, however, even though he knew he shouldn’t worry about it.

Eliwood was abruptly forced out of his thoughts when Ninian stood up. He was already missing her warmth, and now that need was even greater. However, when she offered her hand, he took it without hesitation. His weary bones still ached from being sat down for so long, but she helped him adjust to standing up again. Their fingers interlocked, and for a moment, Eliwood thought he was dreaming. 

He had to force those harmful thoughts out of his head. He had no choice but to. He didn’t want them impacting his time spent with the love of hls life. She was here, and his heart was beating just as fast as it used to. That was all that mattered.

“Lord Eliwood…” her tones sounded as tranquil as ever. Her voice refused to leave his mind, bringing him closer to peace. “...uhm… I am afraid I do not know this castle very well…”

“Ah…” he muttered, her comment making him chuckle a little. It felt… good, to laugh like that. It was… genuine. “Allow me to give you a tour, then.”

Eliwood was not a broken man. He had once questioned if he was, but he had found so much joy in Askr, primarily from interacting and fighting with his son. 

But he certainly felt incomplete without his wife. Back in Elibe, having to take care of a young Roy served as a sufficient distraction, but this Roy didn’t need his father to babysit him. At times, he grew lonely… but he didn’t have to worry about that any longer. That mist was still present in his mind… but it was fading.

Guiding Ninian around the castle felt divine. Familiar sights became much more enjoyable, simply because she was there with him. They smiled. They laughed. They had a good time. 

Everything was always colorful in Askr, but today, everything looked just a little brighter.

Ninian adored seeing everything this new realm has to offer. Her smile never faltered, and her hand never left his. He noticed her grip was stronger than he remembered it being. Perhaps she knew how much he had missed her, and was telling him that she had no intention of leaving him again.

As wonderful as the tour was, it could not last forever. Soon enough, they arrived back at Eliwood’s personal quarters. Though it wasn't as extravagant as his home back in Elibe, he didn't mind, and he doubted she would either.

"Lord Eliwood, I've had a splendid time," Ninian made sure to tell him, her voice sounding so happy and relaxed. He smiled as she spoke. It still felt surreal knowing that she was actually here. He wished this tranquil feeling would never fade. "I am… glad you are smiling."

"It's _you,_ Ninian," Eliwood answered her. "How could I not smile?"

"You have been waiting for me to arrive for so long, haven't you?" Ninian correctly deduced. "I… am sorry she took so long."

She knew it was a little silly to apologise, but she felt compelled to.

"It was worth the wait," Eliwood was as humble as ever.

Ninian smiled, though found it hard to maintain that grin when she felt her cheeks warm up. However, it wasn't just because of his warm words; she was thinking about how handsome Eliwood looked. While he had aged a bit, she admittedly quite liked how he looked now. He looked mature, and very, very handsome. She was enchanted by how much he had grown up. 

"Lord Eliwood…" she muttered quietly, fighting back against those pesky nerves. "Would… you like me to dance for you? I did say I wanted to heal you, if you recall."

He could tell Ninian was subtly referring to _that_ , though he was honestly surprised to see her desire it so quickly. Then again, their private life wasn't exactly conventional, and he knew his Ninian was hooked on all the things they did. It was safe to assume this one was just as in love with it.

Eliwood wanted this more than she probably did. The idea of being with his beautiful Ninian once more was intoxicating. He had not been with a woman for _years_. He just couldn't bring himself to be with anyone but her.

He never thought he'd have that chance again until he came to Askr. As soon as he learned that Ninian was likely to appear, he prepared himself for the chance to be intimate with her once more.

The two snuck into Eliwood's room quickly, both wanting to finally satisfy those incrementing feelings.

As soon as the door shut, Ninian was the first to act, meeting him in a wonderful kiss that almost felt too good to be true. He had never forgotten what her lips felt like, and it felt divine to discover his memories hadn’t been misplaced or corrupted. Ninian's kiss was full of passion, and the intensity, while wonderful, was a little alarming. There was a strange nervousness in her kiss, as if she had hadn't…

His thoughts were interrupted when her tongue dashed across his lips, politely asking him if things could go further. Her tongue made him shiver, but he accepted her request and allowed her to sink it into his mouth. As their tongues intersected and danced around each other, their embrace grew increasingly lewd. Tender kissing became more passionate and feisty, reawakening long lost feelings. 

Unable to resist the gorgeous body he knew she had, Eliwood's hand found its way to her breast. Though she still had her clothes on, his fingers still sank deeply into her boob. Ninian moaned into her mouth, enjoying how his rough hand felt against her sensitive chest.

"Ah…" she broke the kiss to breathe, a string of saliva still connecting their lips. "That feels wonderful… it's been so long, Eliwood…"

"I've missed you," he told her, noticing how she had dropped the title. It made him even more happy.

"I’ve missed you too," she replied, the atmosphere of the room making her giggle with happiness.

Ninian backed away slightly, her smile morphing into a cheeky smirk. She didn't need to ask what he wanted next, since he knew what she was going to do. Eliwood sat down, his eyes never drifting from his lover's body. 

He always adored Ninian's dances, but he was especially fond of the sexy dances she performed only for him. She knew exactly how to sway her hips in a seductive manner, and she always made sure to gradually but teasingly strip her attire as she did so too.

Ninian, of course, adored dancing for her man. However, what she loved the most was how mad it would drive him with lust. Eliwood was usually gentle, even when kissing and groping her body, but if she danced seductively for him…

He would become a different man. He would give in to his lust.

And she loved that. She loved being desired by him. She loved how _rough_ he could get too.

For that reason, Ninian was determined to give this dance her all. She took a deep breath; pulled forward her dress so it would push against her ass, and started to dance.

Her movement started leisurely as she got used to swaying her hips like this again. Eliwood noticed she was a little rough around the edges, but it wasn’t enough to hinder how astonishing it was to see her movement again. Ninian quickly noticed his awestruck eyes and it helped fill her with some much-needed confidence. His breathing was growing as erratic as hers, even more so when she turned around and shook her ass, her rear highlighted well by how much her robes pushed up against it.

"Do you like my dance, Eliwood?" she spoke to him softly, her voice echoing with her own list. He adored hearing how she sounded. In fact, it was enough for him to make an important decision.

She continued her dance, noticing he was being silent. She wasn’t worried though; it was always a good sign. Eliwood was simply battling with his lust, and it was a fight he was never upset about losing. 

"Ninian…" he spoke quietly, yet firmly. "Come to me."

She hadn't heard that tone from him in a long, long time. It made her shiver… with both anxious anticipation and endless excitement.

"Y-Yes… Eliwood…" she turned to face him, purposefully holding her breasts up with an arm to entice him even further. She could tell from his expression alone that he was on the verge of breaking… and she loved seeing it happen before her eyes.

Eliwood truly believed he could have at least persisted until the dance was finished, but seeing her sexy body shake like that after so long had reawoken a primal lust, and he had forgotten how to fight back against it.

“On your knees,” he commanded, and she did as she was told. As soon as she fulfilled his request, Eliwood wasted no time in pulling down his leggings, revealing his erect cock. Ninian opened her mouth in shock at seeing it once again, and her lover took advantage of her surprise, shoving it deep down her mouth within a moment’s notice. The ambush caused Ninian to gag, but she suppressed it as much as she could, lest she disappointed him. “Sorry, but I _need_ this, Ninian.”

Truthfully, she _loved_ the feeling of choking on his cock. The feeling of being completely dominated and _used_ by the love of her life resonated so much with her. She loved how her dancing drove him crazy, and she adored seeing this hidden, perverted side to him. Even though this Eliwood was older, he had not lost his drive; in fact, as he tightly held onto her hair and rapidly thrust into her mouth, she had a feeling he was even wilder than she remembered him being.

Soon, she became accustomed to the feeling of her throat being constantly violated, even as her lover sped up. By this point, he was remorselessly pounding the depths of her mouth, and it was making her feel so _naughty_.

It was amusing to think there used to be a time where he was so gentle with her. She couldn’t blame him; she certainly looked like a delicate maiden. But when she revealed that she was just as secretly degenerate as him? She lost count of how many times they had sex that week; how many times her head was pushed down onto the pillow as he used her holes; how many times her body was tied up and used for her man’s pleasure.

Ninian was brought back to reality as Eliwood slammed his manhood even further down her throat. He purposefully kept it sealed inside her for some time, mesmerized by how warm and wet her mouth was. With her nose pushed against her crotch, she could barely breathe, but she would be lying if she said she wasn’t fond of this helpless feeling too.

Of course, Ninian knew there was no danger to her life. Eliwood would never get too carried away, even if sometimes she wondered what would happen if he did. 

Eliwood resumed fucking her face for a few more moments, using the extra friction of her lips and the tightness of her throat to bring himself to his climax. Ninian didn’t have a choice in regards to whether or not she would drink his cum; it all poured out into her throat with outrageous force. Her throat convulsed as she hurriedly swallowed every last drop, for the last thing she wanted was to choke on his semen. It was proving to be a difficult task, for Eliwood was letting out a lot more cum than she was used to, telling her that it had been a long time since he had done something like this. 

When he finally released his shaft from her mouth, she was thankful for the chance to breathe, but she did miss the overwhelming feeling. Fortunately, she believed it wouldn’t be too long before she was feeling overpowered once more. 

Ninian had always been quite light in her humanoid form, and this wouldn’t be the first time Eliwood had taken advantage of that. While she was busy licking her lips clean, Eliwood suddenly picked her up. Captivated by being held with his strong arms, she did nothing while he turned to face the bed and purposefully dropped her onto it. Eliwood hastily climbed onto her body, wasting no time in groping her chest with his greedy fingers. When he was touching her earlier, he was tame, but now he was not afraid to be rough. 

He wasn’t afraid to be carefree with her clothes either. Using his raw strength, he ripped her attire, exposing her breasts. His fingers found their way to each nipple simultaneously, and he wasted no time in twisting them just to hear her reaction. His pinching always hurt, but it was a kind of pain that she liked quite a lot thanks to its intensity. Something about the sheer sensitivity always made Ninian’s mind grow numb, and she couldn’t get enough. 

“E-Eliwood… I love this…” Ninian’s voice was on the verge of breaking and she knew it, but she had to say something.

“I know you do,” he told her sternly. His authoritative voice made her heart beat even faster. “Your body drives me mad, Ninian.”

“I know that…” she managed to let loose a brief giggle. “And it’s yours… do whatever you want with it… _use me.”_

Eliwood didn’t exactly need permission, but it was hot to hear her ask so desperately. In fact, he decided it was worth rewarding her for such a comment. Ninian’s pussy always tasted delicious, and it had been so long since he had tasted her nectar.

As if she could read the future, she lifted up her dress, exposing her soaking wet snatch to him. Forcing his head between her thighs, he hungrily ate her out, licking and kissing her endlessly with unyielding strength. He was subsequently rewarded with Ninian’s loudest moans yet, and they too refused to yield. 

Her pussy was as delicious as he remembered it being, and feeling her silky smooth thighs tickle his face as he did so was a wonderful bonus. Eliwood continued to eat her pussy with as much vigor as he could muster, for not only did he love tasting her, but he loved how high-pitched her moans were growing. Ninian was feeling so good that it was disturbing her breathing, but she made no complaint. She wasn’t going to criticize the incrementing intensity, even if it was making her vision blur and her ears ring. Even those usually unpleasant feelings felt amazing right now, simple because it was Eliwood making her feel this way.

But just as she was about to reach her climax, her lover abruptly stopped.

He _always_ did this. He always knew when she was about to cum, and she simultaneously loved and hated it. The frustration was immense, but she knew it would lead to an even greater orgasm if she was patient.

“Eliwood…”

“You’re being too loud, Ninian,” he used _that_ tone again, and it made her exhale loudly. Her breathing was cold and ragged, all thanks to her body’s instability. 

“... _then silence me,_ ” she felt daring. 

Ninian _loved_ it whenever Eliwood used and abused her body for his own satisfaction, and that applied especially whenever he tied her body up and sealed her mouth shut.

Eliwood was prepared for this. He reached under the bed, pulling out a bag that had all sorts of familiar gear. Ninian did not resist when he held her body down and tied each arm to each bedpost; she would be a _fool_ to say no to something she loved so much. There was _nothing_ greater than the feeling of being completely helpless. Eliwood was going to fuck her, and she wouldn’t even be able to move her body… look at his face… or even let loose her voice. She could not say no in any way, and the thought of that drove her lustful mind even more crazy.

Just as she hoped, Eliwood pulled out more gear designed to keep her quiet and submissive. He tied a gag around her mouth, filling her mind with so much craving that she doubted she could even even _think_ of saying no (not that she ever would). Her eyes were shielded in darkness as he blindfolded her, and to make sure she played the role of his submissive slut well, her legs were also tied down by her feet.

She couldn’t move. She couldn’t see or talk. She couldn’t be _more_ excited.

But she could still hear, and he took advantage of that.

“I’ve missed this, Ninian,” he spoke softly, yet his voice still continued to send delightful shivers down her spine. “Tied up like this, ready to be used, _just how you like it._ ”

She wanted to tell him to enjoy her body-- to go wild… but she couldn’t. She didn’t let it bother her though; he was going to ravage her no matter what anyway. He was right too-- she did want this. _Badly._

Eliwood took a moment to observe her frame. He almost regretted not discarding her outfit entirely, but there was an appeal to it being ripped apart and ruined. It paired well with her being chained up ready for him to use. Ninian was like a prize waiting to be claimed, and he knew he was going to use her body for hours on end. 

While her body was gorgeous to stare at, it was only making his lust for her grow. He _needed_ to be inside her.

Eliwood purposefully resisted that urge momentarily; he wanted to slide his cock up and down her folds first, for he remembered always enjoying listening to her desperate attempts at moaning. He felt immensely satisfied when his memory didn’t fail him; Ninian’s muffled voice grew louder, undoubtedly influenced by how sensitive she currently was due to being close to climaxing. 

Keeping his eyes on her face, he plunged into her as roughly and as quickly as she could, watching her body’s attempt at squirming haltered by the ropes holding her down. Her warmth was as prominent as he remembered it being and he took a moment to admire it while his head tickled her cervix. While he waited, he felt her walls condense greatly, holding his manhood in place. He knew exactly what was happening, and seeing it happen so quickly was ridiculously gratifying. 

Ninian was shaking endlessly, her body on the verge of an internal breakdown. It had been _so long_ since she had an orgasm this unbelievably fantastic. Her body constantly tried to wiggle out of her imprisonment while endless waves of pleasure coursed through it, intensifying her fidgeting. However, she was left mostly stationary, only able to really bend her elbows and knees. Being unable to barely move while under such an intoxicating amount of bliss was both aggravating yet fantastic, the former for it dwindled how good she was feeling, and the latter because it was yet another reminder that she wasn’t in control.

Noticing how much Ninian was affected by him being inside her, Eliwood took advantage of her sensitivity by almost pulling out, only to slam his hips back in, tickling her sensitive walls all at once. He received yet another muffled and heavy moan in return, and it encouraged him to begin finally treating her exactly how she wanted to be treated. Holding tightly onto her breasts for support, Eliwood began to pound Ninian as fast as he humanly could. He spared no thought for whether she was feeling too sensitive or even in pain; he knew she would embrace any feeling as long as it was coming from him. 

Her muffled screams of joy, though music to his ears, were starting to become a little too distracting. Fortunately, he had an ample solution for whenever his dragon lover was getting too loud. One of his hands danced upwards, landing on her throat. Eliwood promptly silenced Ninian by firmly grabbing it, holding onto it with enough force to harm her breathing, but not incapacitate her. Though she still made a few, almost silent sounds, they were now infrequent. 

“I adore your voice, Ninian,” he told her, using his spare hand to roughly pinche her nipple instead. He continued to fuck her, but purposefully slowed down temporarily so he could focus on speaking to her. “But you are too loud, my love. What if someone heard? What if they were curious?”

He heard a few incomprehensible sounds emerge from her mouth. It made him grin.

“Perhaps you would like that,” he continued. “Having somebody walk in and seeing you like _this. All tied up and being used.”_

Eliwood was truthfully not sure if there was _anything_ Ninian wouldn’t do. She had always agreed to every proposition he suggested, and she had sometimes shared a few kinky ideas of her own.

Although she couldn’t respond to him verbally, he heard her thoughts loud and clear when her pussy tightened up. Of course, it may have just been her insides responding negatively to him slowing down too. Either way, it told him that his teasing was going on long enough.

Ninian resumed her suppressed song as Eliwood renewed fucking her with relentless force. Part of him wished he had gotten her on her hands and knees before taking her, since he loved seeing her ass wobble with every thrust (and he really liked spanking it too). However, he wasn’t going to let minor things like that trouble him. He was just happy he was finally with his Ninian again. 

While he fucked her, he turned his attention to her face. Though most of it was sealed away, he could see tears slip out of her blindfold. It was not uncommon for Ninian to cry during sex, but it was never for a bad reason, even if in such a situation one would think it was fearful tears. She was happy. These were tears, yes, but ones of joy. She had missed this, perhaps even more than he thought. Ninian always was the one most eager to have sex out of the two. 

Eliwood was beyond happy to see that she was really, really enjoying herself. He remembered that although she loved his degorative language, she was fond of more pleasant tones too.

For that reason, he began to lower his body onto her own while he fucked her, taking his time so she wouldn’t notice the shift in his positioning. As soon as his mouth was close enough to her ear, he smiled.

“I love you, Ninian,” he spoke in a gentle, loving voice. 

He felt her shiver, but it wasn’t because of the cool air tickling her naked skin.

Of course, he wasn’t going to get a vocal response in return, but he didn’t mind that. Her body reacting in such a way was more than a satisfying answer.

By this point, it was almost effortless to fuck her due to her accumulated natural lubrication. Along with her ridiculous humidity that never stopped expanding, it was clear that Ninian was approaching her second orgasm.

Eliwood was close to his own as well, and he couldn’t wait for that moment to arrive. He had fantasised so much about filling up her womb once more, and it was surreal to believe that this moment he had waited for was just around the corner.

With additional determination guiding him, he pounded her with even greater force than normal. He watched as sweat dripped down her face and the rest of her body. He watched as her boobs constantly flung up and down, encouraging him to keep them stationary with the tight squeeze of his hands. He watched as his cock briefly left her body, glistened in her vaginal juices, before pushing it back in instantly without hesitation. Everything about her body was enchanting, but the best part was that it was _her_ . He was making love to _Ninian._ The mother of his child. The love of his life. The person he cherished so, so much.

It was these thoughts that drove Eliwood over the edge, and he had a feeling Ninian was perhaps thinking similarly; her walls squeezed him tightly once more, but now his own cock was incredibly sensitive too. He groaned as he flooded her womb with his cum, feeling a sensation that he thought he would never experience again. Lust and love came together as he pumped her insides full with his seed. Ninian thrashed around constantly, unable to control the strength of her own climax. Their individual orgasms alone were sublime, but together they were enhanced by the other’s passion.

It didn’t matter that their bodies were growing weak and exhausted.

It didn’t matter if their senses were betraying them.

It didn’t matter if they knew they were going to ache tremendously afterwards.

It was all worth it. To finally experience the unfiltered love of the other once again was nothing short of a miracle. They were in harmony.

Eliwood wasn’t sure when things came to an end, for his trance-like state and its subsequent end blurred together, but he found himself collapsing onto Ninian’s body. She was stable and at peace, yet still bound by ropes, a gag, and a blindfold. While it was still wonderful to see her like this, he desired to hear her voice. Somehow, his hand had stayed on her neck, though its strength had dwindled over time. He let go and worked on untying what kept her from seeing and speaking to him.

When he saw her face once more, he saw she was unbelievably exhausted, and yet she still managed to muster a smile while her eyes readjusted to the light.

“...I love you too…” she finally returned the earlier confession, making his heart beat even faster. 

Even though she was nude, sweaty, and freshly creampied, his lust had evaporated for now. The only thing Eliwood desired now was to show her how much he loved her, even if he knew he didn’t need to prove it. He leaned in, embracing in her a calming kiss that made her hum continously. 

When it concluded, he moved his attention to untying her binds, despite it being tempting to just kiss her forever. Ninian appreciated finally being able to move her arms and legs. They had grown numb, and while it ached to stretch them, it was also unbelievably satisfying at the same time. She sat up and Eliwood sat behind her, gently nibbling at the back of her neck. He was completely smitten with her and was not afraid to shower her with kisses.

“You were amazing, Ninian,” he complimented her. “You were as wonderful as I remembered you being.”

She turned her head back to face him, looking deep into his eyes. The calamity that was once present in them had faded, replaced with clarity. It made her smile.

Her eyes glanced away, and a small frown appeared on her face. It was time for her to have a very important conversation with him. She couldn’t delay it any longer.

“...do you... miss her?” she asked.

“Miss who?” Eliwood was confused by her statement, so requested clarification.

“ _Your_ Ninian,” she answered him.

Eliwood paused and leaned back. He closed his eyes and sighed. “Of course I do, but you’re here now.”

“...I’m... not your Ninian,” she sounded saddened.

“I know that, but you’re still her. That is enough,” he responded to her quickly, catching her curiosity. “Besides... I’m not your Eliwood either, am I?”

“Well, no-”

“Do you miss him too?” he cut her off.

“Of course… but, I k-know he’s waiting for me back-”

Eliwood interrupted her once again, but this time it was a brief kiss to the forehead that stopped her speech. He looked deep into her eyes, seeing that sadness he thought he was imagining earlier. “...he’s not, is he?”

Ninian bit her lip, anxiety painting her face for a few seconds. However, she quickly dispersed it as fast as it came. She didn’t want Eliwood to see her like that, and she knew she didn’t want to look that way either.

“...you figured it out, then,” she whispered.

“I know you better than anyone, Ninian,” he told her, wrapping his hands around her stomach. He pulled her closer, sharing some of his bodily warmth with her. “Even after all these years, I remembered everything about you. Your _smile_ . Your _voice_. Even the smallest of quirks. When you were summoned, I… noticed your hair was a little longer than usual. You were slightly taller too, and this may be a little inappropriate to say now, but your breasts have certainly gotten a bit bigger too.”

The last comment made her giggle, bringing some much-needed relaxation to the tense atmosphere.

“...will you... tell me about her?” she questioned him. Truthfully, Ninian did not feel any shame or weirdness being embraced by this Eliwood of another world. It was still him, even if fate had taken different turns in their individual worlds. In fact, it felt… nice, knowing they were similar. She had lost the same thing he had lost, and they could use that to heal those remaining cracks.

“I will, if you promise to tell me about him,” he shared his only condition. She simply nodded, snuggling her body up against his. Though exhaustion was a horrible feeling at times, it amplified how amazing it was to cuddle up against somebody you loved and felt safe around. Neither had felt like this for a long time, and it was wonderful to finally feel this love after believing it had been lost forever.

The duo stayed like this for some time, locked in each other’s embrace. There was no need for any more words. They had all the time in the world to share their tales. Right now, they needed the comfort of the other, and that’s exactly what they received. 

Eventually, they found their way under the covers of the bed, embracing each other once again. With the increased warmth, they were finally able to fall asleep.

Both Eliwood and Ninian had their most peaceful slumber in years. There were no nightmares. Only pleasant dreams.

And when they finally woke up to the feeling of their significant other, safe in their arms, they smiled and laughed.

They cried too.

**Author's Note:**

> Like my work? If you're interested in writing updates or want to support me, visit and follow my Twitter!  
> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/KwIlsa33)
> 
> I also have a Discord for my writing, general FE talk, and more! Feel free to join if you're interested!  
> [Join my Discord server!](https://discord.gg/N4rG9AjCRy)


End file.
